


[podfic] Holly, Ivy, Mistletoe

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Series, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of queenklu's fic "Holly, Ivy, Mistletoe."</p>
<p><strong>Author's Summary:</strong> It's a week before Christmas, and Dean is at Stanford hoping for one more impossible thing.</p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 01:06:10</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Holly, Ivy, Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Holly, Ivy, Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/611079) by [queenklu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu). 



**Title:** [Holly, Ivy, Mistletoe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/611079)  
 **Author:** queenklu  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester  
 **Rating:** explicit  
 **Authors’ Summary:** It's a week before Christmas, and Dean is at Stanford hoping for one more impossible thing.  
 **Length:** 01:06:10  
 **Podficcer’s Note:** It is the bane of my existence that I couldn’t find a red version of the buck-toothed Rudolph sweater for better accuracy in the coverart. Sigh! 

**Download Links:** (right click  & save as)  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Holly,%20Ivy,%20Mistletoe%20mp3.mp3) (38.5 MB)  
[m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/Holly,%20Ivy,%20Mistletoe%20m4b.m4b) (32.1 MB)  
ETA: Also available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/holly-ivy-mistletoe).

To listen to a streaming version, simply click-through the above mp3 link or visit one of the LJ posts!

Originally posted for Cake Swap as a podfic gift for meesasometimes and posted [here](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/18866.html) at the cakehole_club on livejournal.

Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1713631.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/59521.html)


End file.
